PhilNegrense Air
PhilNegrense Air was formed after the declaration of bankruptcy of PhilAsiana Airlines. According to PAA's CEO, they declared bankruptcy because of lack of fleet which can't control all its routes after the New Delhi City contract. PhilNegrense Air is currently based in Bacolod City, Philippines and has flights to Manila, Cebu City and Hong Kong. |} History Startings as PhilAsiana Airlines PhilNegrense's starting as PhilAsiana Airlines was excellent. PhilAsiana started it services with 1 b737 and after joining ~Wings of Asia~ it boosted its routes and received many in-demand routes. After giving 1 rating and carried 1,000 passengers it signed a contract with Indira Gandhi International Airport in transporting passengers from PAA's hubs but PAA declared bankruptcy the day after the contract signing, the reason was that it cant hold the New Delhi goal that was 14,210 which was too much for PAA. It finally declared bankruptcy on 18th June, 2009. PhilNegrense Air Now PhilAsiana operates as PhilNegrense Air with 1 Antonov An-140 and McDonnell Douglas MD-81. PhilNegrense started its operations from Bacolod-Silay Airport with BCD-MNL route. Now PhilNegrense operates routes; BCD-MNL-BCD, MNL-CEB-MNL, BCD-HKG-BCD and MNL-HKG-MNL routes. PHIN has stated that it has more profits now than its former airline; PhilAsiana Airlines. Destinations Asia Bangladesh *'Dhaka '(Zia International Airport) China *'Hong Kong '(Chep Lap Lok International Airport/Hong Kong International Airport) *'Taipei '(Taoyuan International Airport) India *'New Delhi' (Indira Gandhi International Airport) *'Mumbai' (Chattrapati Shivaji International Airport) Philippines *'Bacolod '(Bacolod-Silay International Airport) *'Cebu '(Mactan-Cebu International Airport) *'Manila '(Ninoy Aquino International Airport) United Arab Emirates *'Dubai' (Dubai International Airport) Future Destinations PhilNegrense's Alliance; Bellerophon Alliance has slots in Europe, Middle East and 1 in Africa, PHIN has plans to commence to these routes by the end of 2009. PHIN stated that it'll purchase medium-range aircrafts that can be used for International flights and that it'll open subsidiaries such as catering services. Asian and Middle East Expansion PhilNegrense has lack of flights in Asia and Middle East, unlike PhilAsiana before, PhilAsiana had plenty of routes around Asia, PhilNegrense plans to but back routes to East Asia, South Asia, South West Asia and South East Asia. American Expansion PhilAsiana's Alliance; Bellerophon Alliance has plenty of slots in America but PhilAsiana can't fly to those destinations because of lack of Wide Range bodies. Canada and United States are the Main target and goal of PhilNegrense Airlines. Fleet Current Fleet PhilNegrense has 2 aircrafts in its fleet currently and has plans to purchase widebodies once they have sufficient funds. PHIN has problems with Antonov An-140 and plans to sell it. PhilNegrense still is deciding if either they will lease or either purchase aircrafts. Future Fleet PhilNegrense plans to buy A321s, B767 and B747s for its long haul services to Europe, Middle East, Africa, the Americas and Asia. PhilNegrense plans to purchase new wide and narrow bodies by the end of 2009. Services In-flight Services Adarna Silk Class (ADARNA) ' Sutla Class seats, available on all aircraft, offer increased legroom, advanced seat ergonomics and personal drop-down LCD screens. The food service offers a full-course selection of Western, Filipino and Japanese Kaiseki dishes (the latter is offered on Japan-bound flights). A written menu is provided and orders are taken before take-off. The Sarimanok Rooster Class seats on narrow-body aircraft Audio-Video On Demand, and laptop power supply with a seat pitch of 39 inches (990 mm). Currently, PhilAsiana Airlines is the one of the local carriers to offer business class on domestic flights. Amenity kits with toothpaste, hairbrush, knitted socks, slumber mask and toiletries from BVLGARI are provided on long-haul flights. '''Sarimanok Bronze Rooster Class (SEBRO) ' On long-haul flights, a basic amenity kit with toothpaste, slumber mask and socks is distributed to passengers.57 Like the economy class seats in other carriers, the passenger's footrests and tray tables are found in the seat in front of them except for bulkhead and exit seats, where the tray tables are embedded in the seats and footrests are on the floor. On its B737 smaller LCD screens mounted in certain parts of the cabin as well as overhead TV screens. All aircraft in the mainline fleet feature rolling audio entertainment to Sarimanok Rooster Class passengers. '''Duty Free Negrense DutyFreeNegrense is on MD-81 flights where Passengers can purchase Confectionary, Watches, Toys, Liqour and many things that are on sale on board. DutyFreeNegrense Catalogues are available on flight. Inflight Entertainment PhilNegrense currently has Swan Lake's Entertainment system which is all available to its airline subsidiaries; Sarimanok | World. Sarimanoka | World in PHIN is named as Sarimanok | Negrense World. AVOD is available to ADARNA passengers and noise cancelling headphones are offered to ADARNA passengers also. SEBRO passengers utilize drop down LCD screens. PHIN has offered also Radio on-board as well as inflight magazines; Sarimanok | Read, Sarimanok | Guide, Sarimanok | Shop and Sarimanok | Negrense World. PHIN has plans to put personal PTVs by the end of 2009 when they get sufficient funds and ratings from SkyTrax. Cuisine PhilNegrense Air provides Asian, Filipino and Western dishes on board however dishes may be based on flight origins. PhilNegrense Passengers can select their type of meal on booking or in online check in 24 hours prior to departure. However PHIN decides to open its own Catering Company, currently PHIN's catering is provided by MacroAsia in Manila and catering companies where they land and depart. However Asian and Filipino dishes contain pork and non-halal meals, PHIN strictly prohibits the use of pork ingredients due to some Muslim passengers on-board. Jewish passengers will however have a choice of Kosher Meal and Hindu passengers will have a choice of an Indian meal. Ground Services Check In Passengers may check-in between two to 48 hours prior to flight departure. This may be done over the counter or at the lounge within the airport. Self-service kiosks are also available at Ninoy Aquino International Airport and Bacolod Silay International Airport. Lounges PhilNegrense Air provides Lounges for ADARNA passengers, Sarimanok HIGH CATEGORY members (Adarna, Sarimanok, Sutla). These lounges can be found in: * Bacolod *Dubai (To Be opened soon) *Hong Kong (To Be opened soon) *Manila Incidents and Accidents PhilNegrense has a very good safety record. Emirates takeover controversy PhilNegrense who was PhilAsiana before is now planning to put routes back to middle East. The Government of Dubai is requesting that PHIN should put routes back as soon as possible, PHIN has stated that it will have routes by the end of 2009. Takeover was succesful when Emirates shutted down because of bankruptcy and major issues. Emirates now is known as PhilEmirates on its routes to Mid-East however the livery on aircraft is PhilNegrense. See Also *PhilAsiana Airlines *Bellerophon Alliance *Ninoy Aquino International Airport *Bacolod-Silay Airport External Links 1. http://www.cyberairlines.net